The Tears of a Lost Land
by Remfart
Summary: It's over. The end of Oriental Eastern Land has come. Only the tears of many millenniums past remain, forever soaked into the scorched earth.
1. Chapter 1

If the World could be reborn through a single man's actions, would it change for the better? This question floated in Reimu's mind silently as what was left of Gensokyo slowly came into view. The sky was stained blood red as the sun began to descend over the mountains and the air became cool, yet still stank with the stench of destruction and decay.

With both feet firmly atop the hill, what greeted Reimu caused a single tear to trickle down her cheek. It tasted salty and bitter.

Gone. Everything was gone. The human village, the Scarlet Mansion, Hakurei Shrine… gone. All of it.

How long has it been since that day? The day when a dear friend finally succumbed to the darkness… when time stopped and the sun was dark, when comrades fell left and right in a desperate attempt to save Her life… when the land of Gensokyo… was no more. How… long?

"…Reimu…" A weak murmur came from the bottom of the hill. "…It's going to –ugh, take me… a while…"

"Take it easy Sanae."

A faint smile creased the pale face of the green miko. She held her abdomen and limped weakly, struggling to climb the hill and grimacing in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Reimu as she came up next to her breathing heavily.

"…Yeah. I just… want to get… to my shri…"

Reimu caught her as she slid to the ground.

"I-I'm alright… Let's…go…"

With a gentle pull, Reimu lifted Sanae and gave her support.

The two began to walk slowly, one foot in front of the other, to Moriya Shrine.

A small energetic voice called out to Reimu in greeting.

"Hey! Reimu! Do you want to have a drink? I've got lots of sake today!"

"Ah, no thanks Suika."

A look of disappointment came over the little oni. She began to pout and whine.

"Come on! It stinks drinking alone! And Yuugi is off at some mountain again."

"No, really, Suika."

"Hmph, fine. More for me then."

She began to walk back into her house when she suddenly whirled around with an ecstatic expression. The horns on her head crackled in excitement.

"That's right! I just remembered that my shipment of sake from the outside world is coming today! You don't need to come after all."

With a girlish chuckle, Suika put her arms out to the sides like an airplane and ran back into the house. Her gourd bounced violently on the ground.

"Sake! Saaaakeeee! Sakeee…" Her voice trailed off as she ran back into the house and out of sight.

Reimu looked down and laughed to herself as she watched a crisp green leaf blow over her feet.

"Suika, you drunken…"

But as she looked up again, Suika was gone. All that was left was an abandoned house with tattered windows and scorched walls. A plank broke and clattered noisily, landing next to a broken gourd that sat silently on the floor of the house.

Looking over, she realized Sanae was watching her in concern.

"…what's… wrong…?"

Reimu shifted her weight to give Sanae more support and began to lead forward. "It's nothing. Just… no. Never mind. Let's go."

She silently nodded and limped forward, her head turned down and the color from her face gone.

How much longer? How much longer will I have to walk until I…

Reimu shook her head and tried not to think about it. She only knew that the path was going to be long, and the ghosts of Gensokyo were forever burned into it. She was going to walk for a very long time.

They silently trudged forward until night fell. Usually, the sounds of youkai filled the air, but now, only the the crunching of dirt beneath their feet broke the emptiness. Sanae seemed distant, almost unconscious. Reimu was staring forward, trying not to think of anything but reaching Moriya shrine.

"...Reimu..."

"Yes?"

"Can we... stop for a bit..."

Reimu looked at Sanae and realized that she was barely holding up. Her eyes had dark circles around them and whatever energy she had was exhausted.

"Okay Sanae. Let's see... ah. There's a few trees coming up. We'll stop under one of them."

"...thank you..."

They slowly made their way to the remains of a tree, the bark stripped and scorched, and laid down. Sanae immediately fell asleep.

Reimu looked at her and pictured a more energetic, happy Sanae that used to exist only days before. However, it was already too late, and the events that transpired could not be undone. No spell cards would work and magic seemed to be disappearing altogether. Perhaps, it wouldn't be too long before Gensokyo itself

disappeared...

No stars were out this night. The sky was black and only the light from the full moon shone down on the desolation. Reimu did not need to worry about their safety for there was nothing to worry about. Everything was dead. Everything. And Everyone. All. Dead.

She tried not to dwell on the past for too long, but a small memory broke through. It was of the Scarlet Mansion burning and a red eyed demon rising from the flames. She saw a small figure struggling to get back on its feet and then lunge at the demon. There were bodies all around... the bodies of... the bodies of...

Reimu couldn't remember. She was barely conscious at that time, and the last the she could remember was the small figure lunging at the demon and piercing its heart with... with something. Or did the figure grab onto the demon?

The memory was muddled and details were unclear. As she thought about it more and more, becoming interested in understanding what happened, her mind began to wander. Different images and thoughts began to cloud her thinking and she couldn't focus anymore. Before realizing what was happening, Reimu fell asleep. She began to dream lucidly, a short respite from the horror that was reality. In her dreams, she returned to a Gensokyo that never ended, a land where the lives of hundreds was still existent and strong, where friends were still with her. But they were only dreams, and in a sick twist of inevitability, the illusion would be broken, and Reimu would return to her struggles. For now though, she slept happily, save for a single tear that trickled down her cheek and soaked into the scorched earth. For now, she could dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of laughter awoke Reimu from her sleep.

Three fairies were dancing and holding hands in a circle outside.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

They stopped. The Blue one stepped forward and pointed to herself in defiance, "We are the strongest in Gensokyo! We are… Team 9!"

"Get out of here Cirno."

"Make me."

Later on, Reimu was still finding bits of dust and broken ice on the ground.

Quickly patting her dress down, she returned back inside and began cleaning the dishes. Small rays of light filtered through holes in the paper windows, spotting the floor.

"If only this could last forever…" thought Reimu to herself. She busily scrubbed the grime off plates and bowls while humming a soft melody. A knock at the door snapped her back to reality.

"Coming."

Marisa was standing on the other side holding a bag. She grinned childishly. "Check it out Reimu! I got some new sweets that the shop down in the Human Village just made. They're pretty tasty! Wanna have some together?"

"Sure, let's go to the hill."

"Yeah!"

It was the end of winter and spring was beginning to blossom on all the trees and flowers. The smell of fragrance was just beginning to crisp the air.

The top of the hill looked right out over the human village.

"See? They're really busy down there today, but they were kind enough to share the sweets. I guess a festival is going on or something."

Marisa held her hand out to shield her eyes and took in the view with a deep breath. "Just like Spring! Here, have some," she said while handing Reimu a few candies in red wrapping. They each had a small insignia on them that looked like a cross.

"Thanks Marisa."

She nodded and sat down, gazing proudly over Gensokyo. The sun glistened in her eyes and a grin broke out over her face. "It's… It's just so beautiful! Right, Reimu?" Marisa turned to Reimu.

However, Reimu was lost in thought and didn't hear anything. She sat there with the candy in one hand, rolling it around and picking at the wrapping.

"Reimu."

"Huh?"

Marisa leaned over and put her face next to Reimu's.

"Marisa! Wha-What are you-?"

Reimu could feel the heat from Marisa's body as her face came closer. "Marisa, I-"

"Smile!" grinned Marisa as she pulled Reimu's cheeks back.

"Huh…?"

"Man Reimu, what were you thinking of?"

Reimu blushed and stammered, "Ah-It was nothing! I was just-"

"I mean, you were just sitting there staring at the candy. Look – it's only unwrapped halfway."

"Oh…" Reimu looked in her hand at the yellow candy that was partially covered by the red wrapping.

"The villagers called that one Catseye. Kinda neat, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Marisa and Reimu continued to sit on the hill and watch as Gensokyo became active with the daily activities of its inhabitants. The smell of flowers wafted through the air and carried Reimu's heart far over the land, and she watched everything with happiness and pride.

"You know Marisa… I feel like I'm forgetting something…"

Marisa looked over and sadness dampened her face. "I think we all are Reimu."

"What do you think it is?"

"You've really forgotten? We haven't seen Her in a few months now, don't you realize that? Ever since that day…"

Reimu nodded as the memories came back. "Yeah… Ever since that encounter in the mansion, she's disappeared. I thought she died… didn't she?"

"No, she didn't. I saw all of it, Reimu. You passed out before She… well…"

A small tear began to gather in Reimu's eye. She wiped it away and looked up. "Yeah, I haven't seen Remilia out since that day. She's still really hurt about what happened I guess… but why wouldn't she be? She lost Her, of all people…"

A silence fell over the two. The smells of spring lost their fragrance, a cold breeze began to blow, and clouds began to dampen the light.

"Reimu, I think it's time," said Marisa as she stood up.

A confused look came over Reimu as she rose with Marisa. "What do you mean?"

Marisa turned around and began to walk away. A heavy fog rolled in and began to obscure her. The light grew dimmer, and the air grew colder.

"Wait! Marisa!" Reimu couldn't move thought. No matter what she did, her legs would not move forward. "Where are you going?! Marisa!"

Without turning around, Marisa's voice carried out into the wind. "Reimu, it's time to wake up. Don't you remember? Time to go!"

"Marisa!"

As the witch disappeared into the deep fog, her hat blew off and landed at Reimu's feet. Tears began to trickle down the red miko's cheeks as she looked at the tattered hat at her feet. "I won't forget you! I won't forget anyone! Marisa!"

"Marisa!" Reimu awoke with a jolt, and realized she had been sleeping against a tree. She looked over at Sanae who had been awoken by her outburst.

"Sorry Sana. I didn't mean to."

A small murmur of understanding.

It was the desolation all over again. Just remembering the days past put a knot in Reimu's heart. While fighting back the tears and pain, she realized she was holding something.

"Huh? What's this…?"

Reimu opened her right hand to reveal a small candy in red wrapping. A single tear made a dark spot on the paper.

"I won't forget Marisa. Thank you, and goodbye my dear friend…" She put the candy back into her pocket while fighting back tears and got up. Patting herself off, she then helped Sanae up.

"Are you ready? We haven't got much further to go."

A murmur.

"Alright, let's go. Easy now…"

As the two continued walking, Moriya shrine being only half a day away, a cold breeze blew. A black witch's hat was blown through the air and traveled far over Gensokyo. It flew over the destruction, the remains of Eientei, Hakurei Shrine, Myouren Temple, the Scarlet Mansion, and the Magic Forest, to land softly on the top of a hill. It sat there for a moment, seeming to watch over Gensokyo, before flying off again and disappearing forever.


	3. Chapter 3

A long staircase loomed ahead, cracked and crumbling from the strains of battle. Each step was like a memory to the destruction of Gensokyo.

"… Reimu… I don't … think…"

Sanae struggled to hold her head up. Despair and hopelessness began to take hold in her heart.

Reimu held her strongly and began to lead, one step at a time. "C'mon Sanae, we can make it. We can make it," urged Reimu repeatedly as she slowly ascended each step.

"Ugh… it… hurts…"

"Sanae, don't give up. We're almost at the shrine… just hold on."

She nodded weakly and gritted her teeth, slowly lifting each foot.

"That's it… come on now…"

Halfway up, they stopped to rest. A cold breeze began to blow and carried ashes through the air. The sky was beginning to cloud over, showing signs of rain. Everything was quiet, and only Sanae's slow breathing broke the silence. The day wasted away.

"… Hey… Reimu…"

"Yes?"

Sanae was sitting on a step, her eyes closed with one hand clutching her abdomen. A little bit of red could be seen under her hand.

"… Reimu… what do you think… will happen to Gensokyo… when we…"

"… I don't know Sanae."

"Do you think that magic… will ever return?"

Reimu was silent. She answered honestly and felt a twinge of pain in her chest. "Sanae, I don't think so. I don't know why the magic in Gensokyo disappeared. Something happened during the battle with Her, and now…"

Silence. A crumbling piece of the stair rolled down in between them.

"… I guess… it'll just… disappear…"

Reimu got up and took hold of Sanae, helping her get to her feet. Sanae clutched her wound tightly.

"Are you alright?"

A nod.

"Okay, let's keep going then. We're almost at the top."

As they continued a step at a time, the red spot under Sanae's hand grew deeper and darker. She was panting and sweat began to trickle down her face. Each step was sluggish and weak.

Reimu quickly grabbed Sanae as she collapsed on the stairs and held her tightly. Sanae was breathing heavily and she grimaced in pain.

"Sanae! Sanae! Hold on, we're almost there! Just a few more steps! Sanae!..."

"Sanae, will you give this to Suwako when she gets back?"

The green miko was sweeping the front of the shrine when Kanako handed her a small package.

"What's this?"

"The tengu dropped it off just now. I don't know what it is, but don't open it."

Taking the package, Sanae nodded and watched as Kanako began walking down the steps. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go check on that Remilia girl. You know. After "that" happened…"

"Okay."

Kanako smiled and left, leaving Sanae to finish her sweeping. Putting her broom down and with the package in hand, she wondered where Suwako could be and began walking back towards the house. As she got closer, she could hear a chorus of frogs from the backyard.

Turning the corner, a barrage of bubbles blasted her in the face.

"Ah! What the-?"

Suwako was standing in front of a long row of frogs, leading them in musical reverie. She continually blew bubbles as she taught them songs.

"Okay everyone! Let's try that part again…" She stopped short as she noticed Sanae. "Sanae! What's up?

"Here, a box for you Lady Suwako."

"Oh, thanks! Let's see… Ah! It's finally here!"

Sanae tried to look over Suwako's shoulder to see what was in the boox.

Quickly hopping away, Suwako hid the box behind her back. "It's nothing~!"

"Eh… My lady…"

"Aaaanyways, everyone's going over the Scarlet Mansion today. If this arrived, then Kanako is already on her way there. Right?"

"Erm, yes. She handed this to me and said to give it to you."

"You're such a good girl Sanae!"

Suwako hugged Sanae tightly and giggled.

Sanae felt happy, but managed to get a glance at what was in the box. She didn't look long before Suwako pulled away, but there appeared to be what looked like…

_Stakes? What are those for?_

"Okay everyone, today's session is over. Be sure to practice hard, okay?"

The frogs all ribbitted in acknowledgment and hopped away. They all disappeared within seconds.

"Now Sanae, shall we go as well? Everyone is going to be there, so we need to go as well."

"Um, lady Suwako, are we going because of… you know…"

Suwako silently nodded. Her usually cheerful face had an expression of pain and sadness, as if remembering a lost friend from long ago.

"…Yes. Today we're all going to pay our respects… to the dead."

"To the one who passed… right. I'm ready."

Suwako began hopping to the front gate and Sanae followed behind her.

"Um… Lady Suwako… I hope I'm not being a bother, but what's the box for?"

She answered without looking back. "It's a gift for the departed."

"Huh…"

Sanae didn't bother worrying about it anymore. It wasn't something that concerned her anyway.

They silently walked to the mansion. No one else was on the road.

"Is everyone already there?" Wondered Sanae out loud.

"Probably."

As the front gate came into view, Meiling was nowhere to be seen.

Suwako opened the guard's entrance and went in. Sanae didn't question the morality of it and followed.

Everyone was waiting in the front hall. Reimu, Yukari, Youmu and Yuyuko, the people from Eientei, and a large number of the citizens of Gensokyo quietly stood there.

No one looked or said anything as Sanae and Suwako walked in.

"Stay here with everyone else, okay?"

Sanae nodded and watched as Suwako disappeared into the crowd of people.

Within a few minutes, a figure appeared on the top balcony.

"Thank you for coming today, everyone. It's been a difficult time for all of us since… since this is the first time a death has truly occurred here in Gensokyo."

Remilia was not her usual commanding self, but still maintained composure and elegance befitting that of a vampire lord.

"Please feel free to come forward and give a last word to her…"

With that, she disappeared from her place on the balcony.

A shuffling sound could be heard as people went up and made a final peace between themselves and the deceased that lay in an open coffin, cold and unmoving.

There were so many people here that Sanae couldn't imagine getting to pay her respects before the day was over.

At that moment, a large explosion came from where the coffin sat.

People started screaming and cries rang out.

"Tend to the wounded!"

"C'mon, get away from there!"

"Hey… Hey! Say something, dammit!"

It was mass confusion. Sanae stepped aside as youkai were carried past her outside. They were…

Sanae nearly vomited. She quickly turned away, unable to bear the horrific sight.

_Why is this happening? Was it a trap? Did someone setup a bomb or something?_

Someone yelled out in bewilderment. "Huh? She-She's alive! What the…?"

Murmurs of confusion began to spread as the wounded were finished being taken outside.

A low growl came from inside the coffin.

"… you… all…"

Someone stepped forward and offered their hand. "Hey… are you oka-"

A deafening feral roar shook the entire hall. Sanae covered her ears and grimaced in pain. As her hearing quickly came back, something wet plopped down behind her and she turned to look.

A severed hand lay there twitching in a growing pool of blood.

Sanae was about to scream when more cries came from the front, but this time, they were desperate.

"Gaaah! My hand!"

"Run! Oh no- guh!"

A voice like that of a demon from hell shook the hall. "You… will all… DIE! I shall devour your FLESH!"

"Nooo-AHHH!"

Screams filled the air as panicked youkai shoved Sanae aside, clamoring for the exit.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Yelled Sanae, but no one listened.

She decided to fly up to get a better look.

A demon was holding a youkai man in the air with razor sharp, bloodied claws. It looked like…

_No… It can't be! How could-_

"Please help me! AHHHH!"

The man's scream was cut short as he was torn in half, blood gushing and drenching the floor in scarlet red. His intestines dangled loosely and the demon began to feast on them, pulling them out viciously and tearing the flesh with loud rending noises.

Sanae couldn't take it anymore, the sight sickened her and she felt like she was going to faint. However, the shock froze her body, and she couldn't move or turn away.

_…That… that dress… Only one person would wear that uniform…_

Reimilia emerged from behind the demon. "So… It's come to this then?"

Dropping the half-eaten man, it turned to face her. "You abandoned me… left me imprisoned in this tomb. The pain I felt as the infection spread further and the promises broken… You said you would help me… no matter what. But that quest with the red miko and the witch… you still didn't save me. You imprisoned me anyway… I can't forgive you… To repay for the suffering I have felt… you… will need… to DIE!"

Remilia sighed and sadness came over her face. "I'm sorry it has to end this way…"

"SHUT UP! I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR FLESH, AND THEN TAKE YOUR POWER! NOW DIE!"

The demon lunged forward towards Remilia. The two met with such incredible force that the shockwaves knocked Sanae back against a wall. She gasped and fell unconscious as the force overwhelmed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Reimu set Sanae down in the courtyard of the Shrine. Parting her hair, she held her cheek with tenderness. It was cold.

"… I… remember, Reimu."

"We're here, don't talk so much."

Sanae slowly turned her head and opened her eyes. As she looked upon Moriya Shrine, tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "… We made it…"

Turning back to Reimu, she closed her eyes as a faint smile brightened her pale complexion. "Reimu… let me tell you the rest that I remember…"

"…Sanae…"

"I awoke after being knocked unconscious to a horrible sight…"

As she picked herself up off the ground, the mansion was in ruins, bodies lay strewn everywhere, and the cries of the dying filled the air.

"Wha… What is going on…?" As Sanae got to her feet, pain shooting through her battered body, something landed with a wet thud beside her. A mutilated youkai, hardly distinguishable anymore, tumbled to a slow stop. It had a white frilly dress with two thin red ribbons and… a torn… parasol.

"Y-Yukari?!" Sanae gasped as she looked upon the remains of the powerful youkai. "Even you…"

"Guh!" Another body sailed through the air and out into the courtyard.

Demonic growls and yells shook what was left of the destroyed mansion.

Yuyuko and Youmu were running away from the fighting and called out to Sanae. They were both badly injured.

"Sanae! We have to get out of here!"

"Youmu! Yuyuko! What's going on?"

"No time, let's go-"

Another demonic cry shook the earth and pierced the air.

"Ahh!" Sanae clasped her hands over her ears and grimaced in pain.

"Let's go!" yelled Youmu. It seemed as if Yuyuko could not speak anymore. A glaze covered her eyes, life seeming to be gone.

Once they escaped the ruined mansion and made it out to the courtyard, Sanae was finally able to see the extent of the destruction.

Bodies lay everywhere, the sky was stained blood-red, and the earth scorched. The corpses of friends, youkai and human alike, covered the landscape.

Sanae felt tears run down her face as she ran between the dead, hoping desperately for life. Nitori, Byakuren, Okuu, Satori, Reisen, Meiling, Cirno, Nue, Miko, Tenshi, Alice, Letty, the Prismriver Sisters, and even Kaguya and Mokou-their bodies shriveled and torn from blood loss and violence, were among the dead.

Reimu was lying on the ground next to Marisa. Sanae hurriedly checked to see if they were still alive. Marisa was already… but Reimu had only been knocked unconscious. She didn't appear to have any serious wounds and must have been thrown out of the mansion earlier.

Youmu was supporting Yuyuko and helping her get as far from the mansion as possible. Sanae grabbed Reimu and slowly lifted her to her feet, proceeding to follow suit.

A battle was raging in the sky above the mansion. Two small figures were clashing with one taller foe; power emanating from the battle with such intensity that normal youkai would have been obliterated instantly if they were exposed to any of it.

All of a sudden one of the smaller figures hurtled down towards the ground in a ball of flame. It was headed straight for Youmu and Yuyuko.

As Sanae cried out, the last she saw of Youmu turning with a blank look disappeared in a fiery explosion. She was knocked back and fell to the ground with Reimu.

"Flandre! Nooo!" The voice of Remilia cried out in angst from the battle above, now one on one. "Damn You! How can you be so strong now?"

The demon replied calmly. "I once called you master, coming in an instant at your beck and call. I loved you and thought that if anything happened, you would be there for me. But you weren't."

"I told you! We tried everything, but it was too late. All that we could do was put off the inevitable... and now…"

"Remilia… the medicine didn't work and now… every single servant of yours is dead. Including your own sister."

"…"

"You understand what this means."

Remilia was silent for a moment longer before she spoke. "…yes. I know. But… I…"

"Remilia. This is the end. The end of everything. The end of Gensokyo."

A tear ran down her cheek and dropped onto Gungnir. "For these crimes against my house and of Gensokyo itself… I must take action against you. For these crimes, you shall die and be erased from history so a tragedy of this scale can never occur again."

"Taking the place of that judge I see. Naturally, since I killed her too."

Remilia pointed Gungnir at her foe. "Enough talk."

"Hm hm, you're right. Let's finish this."

"… For this day to have come… prepare yourself!"

"Die Remilia Scarlet!"

"Sakuyaaa!"

They clashed for the final time, master and servant, in a battle that decided the fate of Gensokyo. A great white light exploded from them, blowing Sanae and Reimu away. Sanae was impaled against a tree through her abdomen, the pain and force nearly knocking her unconscious. Reimu was thrown beside her, but landed safely.

Sanae could see Remilia and Sakuya on the ground. They were locked in a struggle.

"… Remilia… I am sorry."

"S-Sakuya?!"

"I don't have much time left, but it's enough for you to end this."

"How…?"

"I've always been here, waiting for a chance when I could overcome Dracula's control. But I don't have long before…"

She grimaced in pain as her power weakened.

"! Sakuya!"

"Remilia… master… please do it… finish this… for me…"

"Sakuya… I love you so much."

"Yes M'lady. I… too."

Sakuya closed her eyes and let go of Remilia, waiting for the final blow.

"Sakuya… when I drive this stake into your heart, we're both going to die. The power inside of you that will be released will destroy me as well."

A tear ran down Sakuya's face. "M'lady, then let us go together…"

Remilia grasped the wooden stake tightly and fought back tears. "Then…this is it! Sakuya!"

"… M'lady…"

As the stake pierced her heart, Sakuya's eyes opened and she looked upon Remilia. Holding each other tightly for the last time, both Sakuya and Remilia disappeared in a great white light.

Sanae passed out as the light enveloped everything.

Reimu sat beside the dying Sanae.

"… that's it…"

"Sanae…"

A moment lingered for a long time before the dying girl reached up and removed her hairpiece. "Reimu… take this… It will guide you to where you need to go…"

Reimu took the hairpiece and held it in her hand. The cute frog design was Sanae's special ornament, given to her the day she met Suwako and Kanako.

"Are you sure?"

"… I don't have… much time left. Soon… I will join… Lady Suwako and Lady Kanako…" Her eyes looked to the sky.

Reimu fought back the tears. Even if she was her adversary, this… this…

"…Sanae…"

"I'm done. Good…bye… Reimu…"

Sanae's breathing slowly stopped and she lay still. Her eyes gazed towards the sky, a look of contentment frozen on her face.

"… Sanae…" She couldn't stop them. The tears came, flowing down her cheeks and onto the hair piece. Reimu wept, the weight of losing everyone finally sinking in. She wept, and wept, and wept.

Sanae's body began to dematerialize and transformed into flower petals.

Reimu wiped away her tears and watched as her adversary, no, her friend, was blown into the sky. She could almost see her with Suwako and Kanako up above as the wind swept the petals away.

"…Sanae… What now?" Reimu held the hairpiece in her hand.

She could fell Gensokyo beginning to disappear. The power and life of the youkai extinguished, there was nothing holding it together anymore.

It was over. All the tears shed here… lost forever. Reimu looked at the hairpiece again.

Suddenly, it began to glow.

"Wha-What?!"

Power emanated from it and enveloped her. As she looked around in surprise, Gensokyo began to fade away. The scorched trees, barren earth, and Moriya Shrine, began to fade into nothingness.

"What's going on? Ah!" As everything faded away, Reimu was being blinded by the light coming from the hairpiece. She was able to see Moriya Shrine fading away before her own consciousness disappeared.

"BZZZZ! BZZZZ!"

A piercing sound woke the girl from her slumber.

"Ah! Oh…"

She looked around and realized she was at home in her bed. The alarm clock was going off.

"Geez…"

Getting up, she smacked the clock, shutting it off, and began to tidy up.

"Just another day at school…" she thought.

But then something hit her. She looked in the mirror at herself, a wave of memories coming back.

"No… I…"

Opening a drawer, she pulled out her favorite hairpiece. It had a cute frog design on it.

"Wait a minute… Sanae!"

Everything came rushing back. Her memories of Gensokyo returned.

"My name… is… Reimu. Hakurei Reimu…"

As she remembered, a knock came from downstairs. Hurrying down, she opened the door and gasped in surprise.

"Hey Reimu! Are you ready to yet?"

"S-S-Sanae!"

The green miko stood in front of her, alive and well, but she was dressed in a school uniform.

"Uh…yeah. It's me. Are you okay Reimu?"

Reimu couldn't believe it. "Y-Yeah. Sorry. I had a… a crazy dream last night."

"Oh? Was I in it?"

"…yeah. Everybody was."

As Reimu said this, she felt the knowledge of a new world take hold in her. She knew everything about this place as if she had lived here all her life.

She lived on Earth, in a place called Japan, in the city of Tokyo. She was a high school student.

Reimu understood everything about this world. What Sanae had said in Gensokyo…

"Reimu… you finally remembered, didn't you?"

Reimu was taken aback. "You remember too?"

Sanae smiled warmly. "I was really scared back then that we would never see each other again. But everyone is really here."

Reimu felt a tear run down her cheek. "But how?"

Sanae reached out and wiped the tear away. "Remember? The Human World was always connected to Gensokyo."

Sanae twirled around and pointed outside. "And this is the Human World!"

"Did you know anything when you got here?"

She shook her head. "We were like you. We knew how to live here instinctively, but our memoires of Gensokyo slowly came back. Y'know, you're the last one to remember."

"How long has it been?"

"We've all been here for just a week. But it's as if we already existed in this world while we existed in Gensokyo."

Reimu smiled happily. The Human World. Of course we would come here.

"Anyway, hurry up and get dressed already! We're gonna be late!"

Reimu realized that it was Monday and quickly ran back upstairs. She put on her uniform and brushed her hair, grabbing the frog hairpiece and her schoolbag before heading downstairs again.

"Here, it's yours."

Sanae saw the hairpiece and took it from Reimu. "With this, we've all come back together now." She put it in her hair. "C'mon, let's go. I'll tell you more along the way."

"Okay."

They began towards school, passing people and other students. Once in a while, Reimu saw a familiar face ahead of them.

A question nagged at her. "Hey, Sanae?"

"Yes, Reimu?"

"Can we… can we still use magic? Like in Gensokyo?"

"Gensokyo has become a part of this world."

"Um…"

"Which means, yes. Everything you could do then, you can do now."

"Really?" Reimu began to hover, but Sanae stopped her one inch off the ground.

"Idiot! We have to hide our powers here. The humans here aren't the same as the ones in Gensokyo."

"Oh, okay."

"But don't worry, all your powers are still here. Of interesting note, do you remember Nue?"

"Well, yes."

"She's been flying around recklessly. The humans have been trying to catch her and they call her a UFO."

"Ah, haha."

"When we get to school, you'll see everyone."

"But, will I ever get a chance to use my power again?"

Sanae nodded. "At night, the monsters and evil youkai reappear in the city. That is the time when we must perform our sacred duties. But aside from that, we have a special club at school we started. It's a club that secretly allows us to use magic and stuff."

Reimu happily nodded as she listened. There was so much to see and do now that she remembered everything.

As they got through the main gate, Reimu nearly cried. Gathered in front of her and all around were the inhabitants of Gensokyo. Even Remilia and Sakuya were there. She saw many familiar faces, but today was different.

Sanae explained everything to everyone and a feeling of camaraderie that seemed to have died with Gensokyo floated in the air. Reimu happily laughed with everyone as they went to class. This place was to be their new Gensokyo.


End file.
